


Miles gets a mouthful

by Dring1



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Facial, Gay, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, balls, blowjob, facefuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dring1/pseuds/Dring1
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter Parker
Kudos: 24





	Miles gets a mouthful

It was late, miles had to stay at peters for the week on Spider-Man business which was already awkward enough, they were friends but with only one bed and no couch the sleeping arrangements were very uncomfortable for miles who slept on the ground last night. “So yeah as I was saying the vult” Pete was interrupted by miles loud yawn “you ok there bud? You seem really tired” Peter asked concerned. “Yeah it’s just I can’t really get to sleep on the floor, it’s super uncomfortable, but it’s fine it’s not for long” Peter looked nonchalant “sleep in the bed with me, mjs gone for the week there’s plenty of room, we’ll just go tops and tails” miles was concerned but happy “yeah sure that’s cool, what we’re you saying about the vulture?” He said causing Peter to go on a tangent.

Night came and they were ready for bed, miles slipped into an old T-shirt and sweats but when he turned around Peter was stood in a tight pair of Spider-Man underwear, “oh damn miles do you mind? I can’t really wear pjs when I sleep” he asked embarrassed “oh no it’s cool” he lied. The lights flicked off “night miles” “night Pete” miles was super uncomfortable but it was better than the floor. About an hour later he rolled over to see something he didn’t expect.

The covers were completely off Peter, his entire body was on display rock hard muscles glistening with sweat as he laid asleep but miles wasn’t looking at that, Peter was mumbling, “oh mj” “you’re so hot” and his underwear was tented, a rock solid member pressed against an extremely thin layer of black and red fabric leaving nothing to the imagination, miles was stunned, his jaw dropped looking at peters huge penis, blood started pumping through his own to his worry, “oh shit what do I do” he rolled over trying not to think about it as he got harder and harder thinking of peters dick, his own was brushing against the bedsheets harder than ever, he rolled back over to get a peek, the tip was dampening the boxers showing everything off, miles shook petes leg, nothing, “pete” he whispered, nothing. He looked around and realised what he was doing.

Slowly miles pulled down his Pajama pants and boxers causing his own hard member to slap his stomach “shhhhhhh” he said realising he was shushing his own penis, slowly he grabbed it and started slowly working it up and down looking at peters hard cock, he looked at his glistening abs and slight pubic bush peeking over the taught boxers as precum trickled from his confused erection, “come on mj suck it” “do it come on” miles looked over and saw an opportunity he got to his knees and moved over to Peter “oh mj come on” miles put his fingers around the waistband of Peters boxers gently pulling them over his penis slowly revealing what was there.

Miles’ jaw dropped as his dick was revealed 9 inches of hard white cock, the tip slowly oozing precum, veins stretching around its girth, miles wasn’t small but this was something else, “go on baby put it in” miles followed the instruction slowly putting the head in his mouth tasting peters salty cock for the first time, sour Pre cum landed on his lips, this was the first cock miles had ever sucked, he was curious before but didn’t know he was actually gay, but there was no question now, he started bobbing his head up and down taking 4 inches in with every bob, Pete started moaning, “fuck mj that’s good” he said as miles sucked his throbbing cock, peters hands lifted grabbing miles head and pushing it down on his cock forcing another 3 inches into miles mouth, he couldn’t breath, the cock was slamming against his throat as he gasped for breath, his eyes started watering but he loved it, being filled by Peter was euphoric, his grip loosened and miles shot up gasping for breath a thick white glob of saliva stretched between his member and mouth, miles wrapped around his cock and started jerking as he sucked, while he started jerking himself off with his other, he kept going drawing more and more in as he went now taking 6 inches with every mouthful, his hand massaging him as Peter moaned in ecstasy and as miles cranked his own cock, “gulk, gulk, gulk” every time it hit his throat, “gulk, gulk, gulk” wet slapping and moist sounds filled the room, “Oh come on mj I’m close” Peter said. miles jumped as he came, 7 ropes of hot white jizz shot from his cock over peters arm as miles moaned he was so turned on, more than ever before. So horny he didn’t even notice peters eyes open, “miles what the hell?” He exclaimed miles continued sucking him as Peter looked confused and concerned trying not to show the pleasure on his face, “it’s ok Pete just let go” Pete relaxed and started moaning again as he filled miles mouth, miles pushed his head down taking all 9inches and holding there for 10 seconds before jumping up for breath, “oh fuck miles You gotta stop I’m gonna cum” Peter said concerned, “it’s ok Pete miles said jumping over Peter and getting to the floor, “give it to me” he got on his knees and opened his mouth, Peter walked over accepting this, miles grabbed him again and started rapidly jerking off the cum soaked Peter, his cock was wet with the teens saliva “miles are you sure?!” Peter asked between moans, miles felt him throbbing harder, it was coming “give it to me pete” he leaned back opening his mouth wide as Peter grabbed his own cock making it expload across miles face, 9 hot ropes of steaming cum shot from his cock and splashed across the teens awaiting face, 2 went straight in his mouth and some in his eyes and cheeks, he smiled up at Pete with a cum soaked face, wiping his finger through the load and putting it in his mouth before swallowing his warm cum, letting the remainder drip across his sweaty muscular body.

“We need to talk about this” Peter said


End file.
